Take care, Kyung Soo
by SeReineOh
Summary: "ya, hallo?"sapa Kyung Soo terlebih dahulu setelah menggeser tombol dial-nya. "Kau dimana?"Tanya suara seorang laki-laki di seberang sana terdengar panik. "Ada apa sih? Aku masih di kampus,.. " KAISOO GS FF. EXO FANFICTION..


TAKE CARE, KYUNG SOO

Pairing :

KIM JONG IN - DO KYUNGSOO

Lenght :

oneshoot

Happy reading!

Suasana sekarang tidaklah sama dengan 4 jam yang lalu saat masih ada matahari berwarna jingga yang menggantung di langit masih menyinari bumi. Sekarang sudah berbeda di kala langit menjadi gelap dan satu per satu lampu di gedung, koridor maupun pinggir jalan sudah hidup. Tidak lagi pula ramai oleh sorak sorai mahasiswa yang ada sebagaimana siang hari, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah melangkah lelah menuju parkiran maupun gerbang ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

"Kyung Soo ah, kami pergi dulu ya."

Pamit dua orang laki-laki yang mengendarai motor pada seorang perempuan berkemeja merah maroon, yang menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Selanjutnya, beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya memandang pada gerbang fakultasnya yang sudah di depan matanya, tak apa setelah menyebrang dan menunggu bis menuju daerah apartemennya, ia akan segera dapat beristirahat.

Drtttt… drtt…

Getar dan bunyi nada _ringtone_ dari _handphone_ -nya menganggu langkah yang sudah semakin berat itu.

"ya, _hallo_?"sapa Kyung Soo terlebih dahulu setelah menggeser tombol _dial_ -nya.

"Kau dimana?"Tanya suara seorang laki-laki di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Ada apa sih? Aku masih di kampus, baru selesai rapat HIMA"

"huh? Jam segini? Jangan pulang sendirian! Sekarang berdirilah di dekat pos satpam. Aku jemput sekarang."

Kyung Soo hanya dapat menyergitkan keningnya ketika ia akan berbicara sambungan telpon tadi sudah di putus secara sepihak. Ia ingin protes menurutnya laki-laki tadi sungguh berlebihan karena sekarang baru saja jam delapan malam, di mana-mana masih ada kendaraan untuk pulang dan jalanan masih ramai. Namun, masih dengan patuh Kyung Soo tidak menyebrang ke halte melainkan berdiri di dekat pos satpam sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan oleh laki-laki di telpon tadi.

"kamu tidak apa-apa,kan?"Tanya si laki-laki penelpon tadi setelah turun dari mobilnya menyapa Kyung Soo.

"hm, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Kyung Soo cuek sambil menggaruk tangannya yang digigit nyamuk.

"syukurlah."ucap laki-laki itu terdengar sangat bersyukur.

Kyung Soo tetap saja heran dengan tingkah laki-laki di hadapannya, yang menurutnya benar-benar berlebihan.

"ya! Ada apa denganmu, Jong In- _ah_? Kau berlebihan sekali."

Bukannya malah menjawab atau menanggapi perkataan Kyung Soo, Jong In malah membuat Kyung Soo semakin heran saja.

"mulai sekarang aku tak mau dengar lagi kalau kau pulang selarut ini sendirian, oke?"

"tapi, .."

"pokoknya kalau kau malam-malam di luar rumah lagi sendirian, hubungi aku jam berapa pun, dimana pun, mengerti?"

Kyung Soo hanya pasrah mengangguk karena melihat wajah khawatir Jong In. ia tak terlalu berminat juga menambah panjang perdebatan di antara mereka.

Sore itu, Kyung Soo dan Jong In tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di café kampus setelah tadi terpaksa melewatkan jam makan siang mereka.

"Jong In- _ah_ , apa aku boleh bicara jujur?"Tanya Kyung Soo tiba-tiba setelah beberapa suap nasi bersama dengan ayam special itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Jong In mengangguk kemudian buru-buru meminum minumannya, Kyung Soo pun menangkap jawaban dari Jong In tersebut.

"aku kadang risih jadi sahabatmu."ucap Kyung Soo tanpa basa basi.

Jong In tersedak ayam yang sedang ia proses untuk masuk ke kerongkongannya. Kyung Soo dengan baik hati menyodorkan minumannya pada Jong In, dan dengan tak sungkan Jong In minum dari sedotan bekas Kyung Soo pakai.

"kenapa?"

"pertama , kau itu senior. Kedua, fans-fansmu menyebalkan. Ketiga, kita sering menjadi bahan gossip karena katanya laki-laki tampan dan famous seperti kau tidak pantas berteman denganku. Keempat, .."

Jong In memotong ucapan Kyung Soo tiba-tiba dengan desisannya. Kemudian, membuat posisi mereka saling bertatapan.

"dengarkan ini, pertama, memang ada undang-undang yang melarang senior sahabatan dengan junior? Kedua, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menjagamu dari mereka. Ketiga, aku tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentang kita karena yang aku pedulikan adalah kau"

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyung Soo yang speechless mendengar perkataan Jong In, Jong In dengan santai kembali menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ayam-ayam si makanan favoritnya. Jong In tidak tahu seberapa anehnya perasaan Kyung Soo setelah mendengarnya.

Malam ini lebih larut dari malam sebelumnya Kyung Soo pulang setelah rapat HIMA-nya dan juga lebih sepi karena rapat kali ini di hadiri para ketua divisi, wakil divisi dan sekretaris saja. Kyung Soo berjalan sendiri lagi menuju satpam, mengabaikan suara-suara apa pun yang membuatnya ngeri sendiri. Dan Kyung Soo menepati janjinya pada Jong In.

" _yeobeoseyo_ , Jong In- _ah_ , aku sudah selesai rapat nih."ucap Kyung Soo tanpa menunggu balasan terlebih dahulu dari Jong In.

"ahahaha, aku tahu. Aku sudah di belakangmu, sejak kau keluar dari gedung tadi."jawab Jong In sambil tertawa.

Kyung Soo yang memang merasa mendengar suara Jong In begitu dekat mematikan handphonenya kemudian membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Matanya disapa oleh si tampan Jong In yang tengah melambai dengan setangkai _lollipop_ di mulutnya.

" _stalker_!"komentar Kyung Soo singkat pada Jong In, yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya.

"ya! Siapa suruh rapat sampai larut seperti ini, melebihi rapat Negara saja."

"iyalah yang sudah selesai sidang skripsi memang beda."sindir Kyung Soo.

"iya dong."

Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyung Soo.

"ngomong-ngomong tentang sidang skripsi, aku mau mengadakan sedikit pesta syukuran kecil-kecilan besok malam di café belakang Mall yang ada tamannya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu ya?"

Kyung Soo menggeleng.

"tidak, tidak usah. Besok tidak ada rapat jadi biar aku di antar oleh appa saja."

Jong In menatap Kyung Soo sebentar, setelah mengalihkan dari lampu merah yang tengah menyala.

"oh, baiklah. Aku tunggu jam 7 ya"

Keesokan malamnya ternyata Kyung Soo ada rapat mendadak, ia berusaha untuk menghubungi Jong In namun taka da jawaban karena Jong In sibuk menghias café tersebut untuk memberi surprise pada Kyung Soo.

To : Jong Jong In

Maaf ternyata aku ada rapat dadakan dan sekarang aku baru pulang.

To : Jong Jong In

Kau dimana? Aku kesana sendiri saja ya?

Jong In baru mengecek _handphone_ nya setelah beberapa lama, ia _shock_ melihat pesan dari Kyung Soo dan langsung meminjam motor Sehun-sahabatnya untuk menjemput Kyung Soo.

#Cafe

Kyung Soo melangkah ragu masuk ke dalam café yang terlihat sepi dari luar, tetapi ia sangat yakin ini café yang di maksud oleh Jong In.

"wah, si calon istri,"teriak heboh seorang perempuan yang di ingat Kyung Soo bernama Yoo Ra-kekasih dari sahabat Jong In Sehun, "silahkan dibaca."ucapnya menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk Kyung Soo.

 _Dear Kyung Soo,_

 _Surprise! Otte? Gimana cafenya? Kau suka? Semoga kau suka, karena ini adalah café yang ingin aku rintis bersamamu. Dan maaf membuatmu risih dengan sikap posesifku selama ini, kau sering bertanya kenapa,kan? jawabannya eommaku meninggal karena di rampok sepulang kerja dan saat itu appaku tidak bisa menjemputnya. Makanya aku selalu menyuruhmu menelponku, aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi perempuan yang aku cintai yaitu kau. Aku mau menjagamu seumur hidupku. Sekarang kamu ke taman belakang café ya. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan._

 _From : Jong In_

Kyung Soo menuju taman yang ada di foto yang terselip di antara surat Jong In tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jong In namun tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain kerlap-kerlip lampu dengan dekorasi cantik terkhusus untuk Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo masih menunggu, berharap bahwa Jong In keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan segera. Semakin lama Kyung Soo mulai gelisah, ia mulai memanggil nama Jong In dan tak mendapat jawaban juga.

Kyung Soo bermaksud akan menghubungi Jong In namun saat ia membaca apa yang di ributkan di grup jurusannya di LINE, Kyung Soo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa kosong seketika, seolah baru saja seseorang membawa nyawanya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia seolah tak merasakan apa-apa karena sakit yang ia rasakan teramat sakit. Ia bahkan tak merasa bisa lega hanya dengan menangis, hasilnya ia hanya mengeluarkan suara isakan aneh karena rasa tak percaya selanjutnya di depannya hanya ada gelap.

LINE :

Telah terjadi kecelakaan motor di sekitar kawasan kampus yang menelan satu korban, senior angkatan '2012 KIM JONG IN.

Selamat jalan Kim Jong In-sunbae.

END.


End file.
